The Everlasting Marauders
by Phenon
Summary: Los Merodeadores se enfrentan a sus últimos años en Hogwarts, pero no están solos. En el colegio, un enemigo que James tiene desde primero, empieza a hacer la vida imposible más que nunca al grupo, y a él se unen Lucius y su pandilla. Fuera de las murallas de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico está cambiando y la guerra es inminente. En unos años, todo lo que conocen, cambiará drásticamente
1. Prólogo (Tyler)

Tyler llegó al andén 9 y 3/4 por sexto año consecutivo. Le gustaba destacar entre toda la gente, y, como era natural en él, lo hacía. Los inicios de curso siempre eran un reto en este aspecto para él (aunque, en realidad, con Potter rondando por el colegio, también era un reto ser el centro de atención el resto del curso). Esto era básicamente porque en el andén tenía que llamar la atención por doble: por parte de magos y por parte de muggles. De todas formas, de los segundos no era muy difícil llamar la atención. Iba con un maldito búho que no paraba de ulular al son del traqueteo de la carretilla en la que llevaba las maletas. Era como ese típico amigo pesado que, cuando un sonido se repite, hace una base musical y empieza a cantar o a entonar melodías improvisadamente. La única diferencia era que el ulular aquel taladraba el cerebro. Era un ruido algo desagradable una vez llevabas cinco minutos seguidos oyéndolo. El búho había aprendido a ser tan chulo y tan vacilante como su amo.

Para llamar la atención de los magos, no bastaba con un búho que no paraba de ulular, por eso Tyler se decantó por sacarse un cigarro de su pitillera de Led Zeppelin y encendérselo con su zippo. Se guardó ambas cosas en los pantalones y echó andar, iniciando de nuevo el constante traqueteo y con ello, el pesado sonido del búho, que si seguía así no tardaría en quedarse afónico. Atravesó el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez con tranquilidad, sin prisa, aunque iba con el tiempo justo. Entendiendo por "tiempo justo" que llegaba tarde.

Para su sorpresa, llegó a tiempo. El tren nunca salía en hora, en realidad, principalmente debido a algunos parientes pesados que no quieren despedirse de sus hijos los primeros años o algún que otro alumno olvidadizo e impuntual. Fuera como fuera, Tyler entró al tren sin pararse a hablar con nadie, saludando con la cabeza a dos o tres personas que le saludaban antes. Al entrar, topó con el revisor, que le obligó a tirar el cigarrillo debido a la normativa. Él aceptó, de mala gana, tirándolo resentido por una ventana sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del revisor, mirándolo con odio. Una vez se deshizo del revisor, avanzó con su equipaje hasta un vagón libre, el mismo que se usaba siempre porque nadie quería sentarse en él, el vagón trece. Al verlo vacío resopló. "Estúpidos supersticiosos…" pensó. Rodó los ojos y dejó los baúles sobre los asientos. Se sentó y se encendió otro pitillo, esperando que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Bajó la cortinilla del cristal de la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, poniendo un cartelito de "ocupado" en la puerta. Siempre se llevaba ese cartelito para que no le molestaran.

Al cabo de un rato, al acabarse el cigarro, se levantó, sacó un trozo de pergamino y la varita, la aireó y apareció un mensaje que ponía: "Estas pertenencias y este vagón son propiedad de Tyler D. No toques nada si no quieres que te arranque la puta cabeza.".

Tyler seguía siendo tan amable como siempre.

Salió al pasillo a dar una vuelta y le birló una rana de chocolate a la vieja del carrito sin que ésta se enterara. Sin embargo, no se la comió, sino que era para la persona a la que iba a ver. Siguió andando por los vagones cuando se encontró a Potter yendo en dirección al vagón de prefectos. Desde luego, la rana de chocolate NO era para él. Hubo un cruce de miradas y un ambiente de tensión que no sólo se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sino que, si se estiraba un poco más, podría romperse solo. Tyler decidió no meterse en líos sin haber llegado siquiera al colegio, así que se limitó a pasar junto a él empujándole con el hombro de manera intimidatoria, golpe al que James se resistió. Ninguno de los dos se giró, sino que más bien fue al contrario. Los dos siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Unos segundos después apareció el resto de la pandilla de Potter, a los que miró con indiferencia. Realmente no tenía nada contra ninguno de ellos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al vagón al que se dirigía desde un principio, el 26, aunque no con los resultados esperados. Al asomarse por la ventanilla, vio que no estaba la persona a la que buscaba. Sólo había unos alumnos de primero, que desde luego, no eran lo que Tyler esperaba encontrar. Siguió andando un poco hasta que al final la encontró.

Ella.

Al verla, todo desapareció a su alrededor, y parecía que ella también se alegraba de verle. Ella corrió hacia él y le abrazó, besándole en los labios con toda la pasión que no había podido ofrecerle durante el verano. Luego se separaron y ella hundió la nariz en su cuello. Ella era media cabeza más bajita que él o un poco más, por lo que le clavaba la barbilla en la clavícula, y él, mientras, adentraba su nariz en el pelo de la chica. Si lo hubieran matado en aquel momento, no se habría quejado jamás. Después de dos minutos abrazados en silencio, se separaron poco a poco y se miraron. Realmente, ambos estaban confusos, ya que jamás habían sido novios realmente, ni pareja ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente eran amigos algo especiales. Amigos que se besaban, amigos que se follaban en el baño de prefectos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

-Sophie Sunderland, no se imagina cuánto la he echado de menos. -Dijo, tendiéndole la rana de chocolate. Realmente, ella era la única que sacaba su lado medio sensible.

-Tyler Despard… ¡No me sea nenaza! ¡No se me ponga ñoño usted también! ¡Sabe que lo odio! -Contestó ella, algo cabreada, aunque con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ambos rieron y miraron alrededor. Los alumnos les miraban desde las puertas de los vagones. Aquel curso iba a ser un curso de rumores. Aquel curso prometía.


	2. Capítulo 1 (Sirius)

Sirius avanzó por el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, con Remus y Peter siguiéndole, apresurándose para alcanzar a James antes de que llegara al vagón de prefectos. Cuando atravesaba una de las puertas que había entre vagón y vagó, lo vio, así que corrió para alcanzarlo. Se notaba que estaba bastante cabreado.

-Hey, James, ¿qué coño pasa? -Le preguntó, girándolo para que estuvieran frente a frente.

-Tyler es lo que pasa, joder. No hemos llegado siquiera a Hogwarts y ya me está tocando las pelotas. -Dijo, intentando irse, pero Sirius le retuvo un poco más.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga o no diga de ti? Y más si es el niñato ese. Sabes de sobra que no vale la pena, no es más que otro gilipollas.

-¡Me importa porque la gente como él es la que luego empieza los rumores! ¡Rumores que llegan a oídos de personas que no quiero que lleguen! ¡Rumores de que me he tirado a esta, me he tirado a la otra, y luego normal que Lily no quiera saber una mierda de mí! -Gritó, antes de conseguir zafarse de Sirius y meterse en el vagón de los prefectos.

Sirius se giró y vio a toda la gente con los ojos puestos en él.

-Aquí no hay nada que ver, meteos todos de vuelta ahí dentro, por favor. -Comentó Remus, calmado, llevándose a Sirius de vuelta al compartimento en el que estaban.

Una vez allí, Sirius empezó a despotricar contra Tyler e incluso contra James y su forma de que le afectara así lo que hiciera ese cretino.

-Sirius, macho, cálmate. –Intentó tranquilizarle Peter.

-¿Vas a ir tú a hablar con Lily? No, voy a ir yo, como siempre. Porque claro, al final, de aquí, soy yo el que siempre se traga todos los jodidos marrones. Luego soy yo el malo, soy yo el loco. ¡Que me envíen a Azkaban, que soy peligroso! ¡Y una mierda! Este año algún que otro gilipollas va a acabar con un crucio en las pelotas. –Gritaba Sirius, recorriendo el compartimento de un lado a otro, mientras Remus y Peter le miraban desde los asientos.

-Pues ahora que estás cabreado, te comento que me han dicho que se rumorea que te intenta quitar el puesto… -Dijo Peter, como quien no quiere la cosa, temeroso de la respuesta

-Je… Espera, ese capullo intenta quitarme el sitio, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿el sitio de ligón o el de gamberro?

-Am… Ambos…

-Ya, pues que vaya con cuidado si no quiere acabar con polvos ígneos de Zonko en los calzones. –Contestó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Podemos dejar ya el tema, por favor? –Interrumpió Lupin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor de lo que hablar? –Le preguntó Sirius de brazos cruzados.

-¿De cualquier cosa menos de él, tal vez? No llevo ni una hora con vosotros y ya estoy aborreciendo el viaje. Y no es que sea precisamente corto…

-Pues quédate con Colagusano, yo voy a encargarme de unas cosas. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes coger una caja que tenía dentro de su baúl. Salió tan rápido que a Remus no le dio tiempo a preguntar dónde iba.

Echó a correr por los vagones hasta llegar a la puerta indicada con el número 13 y un cartelito de "Ocupado". Ver que el compartimento estaba vacío ayudó, desde luego. Entró y dejó la caja bajo uno de los asientos. Acto seguido, sacó la varita, la aireó y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él. Volvió tranquilamente a su compartimento, donde Remus le hizo una batería de preguntas a las cuales Sirius se negaba a contestar o contestaba con un "lo descubrirás antes de bajarte del tren" con una sonrisa cómplice.

Durante la siguiente hora, pasaron el rato jugando a los Gobstones en un tablero que tenia Peter (aunque el traqueteo del tren dificultaba mucho el poder jugar bien) y a los naipes explosivos que tenía Sirius. Luego, hicieron unas cuantas rondas de probar grajeas Bertie Bott, ya que cada vez sacaban nuevos sabores, aunque Sirius le daba a Colagusano las malas siempre para hacerle sufrir un poco. Colagusano, para Sirius era el amigo con el que todos se meten en el grupo, pero al final resulta ser el pegamento que los mantiene unidos. Por último, probaron las Gominolas Animales. A Peter le tocó el León, a Sirius la oveja, y, casualmente, a Remus le tocó el lobo. Hubo risas a montón al son de los comentarios del tipo "¡Qué ojo tienes, Lunático!".

Aún se estaban riendo los tres cuando oyeron una serie de explosiones y silbidos extraños, seguidos de murmullos y correteos por el pasillo del vagón. Peter y Remus se levantaron, alarmados y Sirius se echó a reír.

-¡Corred, no os podéis perder esto! –Exclamó Sirius antes de correr hacia la puerta para contemplar su obra de arte.

Remus lo comprendió y se llevó la mano a la cara, sonriendo de lado, mientras que Peter seguía dándole vueltas.

Corrieron abriéndose paso entre la gente y en el segundo vagón ya casi ni cabían. Y allí estaba él, Tyler, con manchas de pólvora por la cara y alguna que otra quemadura en la ropa. Sirius contempló el espectáculo desde la primera fila.

-Despard, estás que echas humo, ¿eh? –Le dijo, a lo que siguió una serie de risas de todos los que lo observaban.

-¡Black! ¡Esta me la pagarás caro! –Gritó cabreado mientras sacaba la varita, a punto de lanzar un hechizo.

Sirius se preparó, sacó la varita rápidamente y vio como, por la puerta que conectaba con el vagón de prefectos, aparecía el profesor Slughorn, seguido de algunos prefectos. Primero Lily y James y más tarde, casi de los últimos, Malfoy y Narcissa. Estos dos últimos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, tanto por la bronca que iba a ir hacia Sirius como por las pintas que tenía Tyler. James se reía a más no poder, aunque por dentro sabía que su colega se acababa de meter en un buen lío. El profesor Slughorn se acercó a Tyler y a Sirius.

-¿Señor Despard? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Otra de sus bromas, señor Black? –Dijo, mirándolo, a medio camino entre la preocupación y la severidad.

-No le voy a mentir, profesor Slughorn. Yo no he hecho nada a propósito. Tal vez entré a ver si había algún compartimento vacío y "accidentalmente" se me cayó una caja de explosivos de Slith&Pesson en el compartimento sin saber de quién era. –Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Lo único que puedo decir es que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando, y Despard tiene una metafórica caja de cerillas en la mano.

Slughorn asintió con la cabeza, algo cabreado.

-Bueno, aquí no hay nada que ver. ¡Todo el mundo a sus compartimentos de nuevo, venga! –Exclamó, un poco enfadado.- Excepto usted, señor Black. Voy a tener una charla con usted.

Sirius esperó a que todos se hubieran ido.

-Dígame, señor Slughorn.

-Sirius… -Notó que se trataba de algo serio cuando le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te comportas así? Eres uno de los alumnos más brillantes que tengo… ¡Incluso que he tenido en toda mi vida! Te ofrecí, a ti antes que a nadie, entrar en el Club Slug, y no precisamente por ser un Black. Si fueras un Potter, un Evans, un Prince, te cogería igualmente, porque tienes mucho talento, chico. No quiero que me respondas. –Dijo el profesor, al ver el amago de Sirius de contestarle.- Quiero que te lo pienses. Alguien como tú no debería echarse a perder de esa forma. Demuestra que eres un Black.

"Demuestra que eres un Black. Demuestra que eres un Black."

-No soy un Black. –Dijo, antes de que Slughorn se fuera.- Y nunca lo seré. Yo no soy como ellos. No soy como mi madre, ni como mis primas, y mucho menos como el patán de mi hermano. Téngalo claro profesor.

Slughorn negó con la cabeza, de espaldas a él y se metió de nuevo en el vagón de prefectos. Sirius volvió al compartimento que tenía con Remus y Peter, sin mencionar ningún detalle sobre la charla. Al rato de llegar él, apareció James, con Lily detrás.

Un momento, ¿Lily? ¿Qué pintaba allí Lily? Lily debería estar en el vagón de prefectos, no en el vagón de los merodeadores. Y lo más importante… ¿Con James? ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

-¡No sé qué pollas has hecho, pero ha sido la caña, tío! ¡Y deberías haber visto a Malfoy! ¡Estaba intentando ligar con tu prima y casi se mea encima cuando han sonado los explosivos! –James estalló a reír.- Gracias, tío, en serio. Hacía tiempo que no me reía así, necesitaba una dosis de vosotros. –Nadie respondía, estaban todos mirando a Lily.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó Sirius, algo más frío de lo que pretendía.

-Eh… -James se giró para mirar a Lily.- Es verdad… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pero rectificó corriendo antes de que se lo tomara a mal.- Es decir, ¿para qué has venido?

Lily entró en el camarote y cogió de la camisa a Sirius, a modo de amenaza, intento que no resultó muy intimidante, ya que él le sacaba casi cabeza y media. Ella sacó la varita y se la puso en el cuello, junto a la nuez.

-Sólo te digo una cosa. Llevó cinco años queriendo ganar la copa de las casas. Este año soy prefecta, así que, como vea una sola bengala por el castillo o un simple motivo para que nos quiten puntos, me aseguraré con mis propias manos de hacerte sufrir como nunca antes te lo han hecho, ¿de acuerdo, Black?

Ninguno de los merodeadores y probablemente nadie en el colegio había visto nunca a Lily tan cabreada como lo estaba en aquel momento. Sirius notaba la ira fluir por las venas de la chica y reflejarse en los ojos que se clavaban en él como profundas puñaladas. Él levantó las manos, sin oponer resistencia, tranquilo, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo que tú digas, monada. –Acto seguido, Lily cambió su cara de enfado a una sonrisa, satisfecha, y salió de allí.-¡Joder, James, te las buscas duras, de esas que les va el sexo fuerte y el sado! –Dijo en elevando lo suficiente la voz como para que Lily le oyera desde el pasillo.

-¡Vigila tu lengua, Black, si no quieres que te corte tu pequeña culebrilla en pedazitos y se la dé de comer al calamar del lago! –Gritó de vuelta Lily desde el pasillo, antes de cambiar de vagón.

James y Sirius intercambiaban miradas. Sirius sonreía, pero James tenía el morro torcido. Tal vez se había pasado un poco.

-Lo siento… Es la charla con Slughorn, que me ha calentado demasiado. –Se excusó Sirius.

-Pues vete al baño y sacúdetela un rato, pero con ella no la tomes, ¿de acuerdo? –Contestó James. Le bastó con que Sirius sacudiera la cabeza para que se marchara de vuelta al vagón de prefectos.

Genial. Un problema más que añadir a la lista. Y los problemas no hacían más que acumularse. Slughorn, James, Tyler… Y aquello no había hecho más que empezar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y alguien entró y cogió de la camisa a Sirius. Era Sophie, la novia de Tyler.

-¡Qué puta manía tenéis con cogerme de la camisa! Como si me fuera a ir o algo. ¡Que soy Gryffindor, no un Slytherin! –Gritó Sirius antes de hacer que le soltara.- Aunque bueno… Tú me puedes tocar todo lo que quieras. –Dijo, con su voz más seductora, tras lo que le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

-Vuelve a tocar a Tyler y te arranco las putas pelotas, las pinto de dorado y se las doy al señor Glass para que las use de Snitchs en los partidos de Quidditch de este año. –Le espetó ella, con un tono tranquilo pero amenazador.

-Nena, con mis bolas mejor que las pintes de marrón y las use de Quaffles, por el tamaño… O tal vez de bludgers, por la dureza. –Y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

-Oh, y controla ese tic, Black, me pone de los nervios. –Le miró con asco y se fue, pegando portazo.

Las tías en Hogwarts últimamente tenían las hormonas revolucionadas. Sirius se preguntaba cuál sería la próxima, respuesta para la cual no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando su hermano, Regulus, entró por la puerta.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… -Decía, mientras entraba al camarote aplaudiendo.- Magnífico espectáculo, sin duda. Me acaba de decir la prima Cissy que Slughorn ya ha enviado una carta a mamá para avisar de tu impertinencia. –La repulsión se notaba en sus palabras.- ¿Me puedes avisar cuando te llegue en Howler? Ese sí que es un espectáculo que no me puedo perder. –Comentó Regulus, con la voz calmada.

-¿Para qué has venido, Reg? –Preguntó Sirius, seco.

-Para darte esto. De parte de Bella. Dice que no lo abras hasta que llegues a Hogwarts. –Comentó, sonriendo de medio lado y le tendió un sobre verde y plateado, los colores de Slytherin.- Nos veremos al llegar… Desgraciadamente. –Y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Lo que faltaba. Habían avisado a su madre. Sirius se tumbó en los asientos a meditar, cosa que no le duró mucho, ya que el bueno de Lunático no tardó en intentar animarle. Ya estaba bien de preocuparse, iba a pasar un poco de todo y reírse con los colegas. Al fin y al cabo, eso era a lo que iba a Hogwarts.


	3. Capítulo 2 (Lucius)

-Te toca la última ronda, Lucius. –Le dijo Mathius Boham, algo temeroso.

-Y tiene que ser ahora, ¿no? No podía ser en otro momento… -Lucius rodó los ojos y se levantó de su sitio. Tras eso, se giró a Narcissa.- Espérame aquí, volveré en unos 15 minutos.

Recorrió el pasillo del vagón de prefectos, el vagón mejor adornado y más acogedor de todo el expreso de Hogwarts. O al menos lo sería si Potter y su novia sangre sucia no estuvieran rondándolo a todas horas y no tuviera que oírlo a él preguntarle si quiere que salgan juntos cada dos segundos.

Lucius no tenía ese problema con Narcisa. Le pidió salir dos años atrás, y ella aceptó, como era natural. El mayor honor que podía tener una mujer en su vida era que un Malfoy le pidiera matrimonio. Fama, fortuna y pertenecer a la mejor estirpe de magos, que además, conservaban pura su sangre. En cambio Potter se dejaba llevar por el amor como si eso importara en un matrimonio. ¿Dónde quedaron los matrimonios por conveniencia?

Tal vez Lucius fuera un poquito chapado a la antigua, pero nunca había tenido problemas con ello. Su familia le había inculcado unos valores que él había aceptado a rajatabla sin poder elegir. Su familia había llegado a un punto en la que preferían ser temidos antes que ser unos calzonazos. Ahí estaba el ejemplo de Potter. Todo el colegio sabía que James Potter estaba enamorado de Lily Evans desde el primer día que la vio, y que Lily Evans no para de salir con los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, como Mathius Lovegood o su actual novio, Brendon Bellamy. Al menos, Lucius debía reconocer que aquella sangre sucia sabía escoger. Tanto los Lovegood como los Bellamy eran también magos de sangre pura, aunque eran, sin embargo, traidores a la sangre. Aún así, Potter seguía insistiendo. Otra cosa no, pero esa lapa tenía decisión. Muy en sus adentros, a Lucius le cabreaba que aquel cretino tuviera más decisión a la hora de elegir sus ambiciones, y se las buscaba difíciles de conseguir. Black decía que "era como un pobre intentando conseguir un Ferrari". Lucius no sabía a qué se refería con lo de "Ferrari", pero suponía que era como si un sangre sucia pobre intentara entrar en Slytherin. Podía intentarlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero nunca lo conseguiría, aunque por cómo lo decía, tal vez algún pobre tuviera posibilidades de conseguir un Ferrari, fuera lo que fuera.

De todas formas, Potter no se rendía, no como Severus, que sufría en silencio. Otra cosa no, pero los Slytherins entre ellos debían protegerse, y si a Severus le hacían algo, era como si le hicieran algo a otro Malfoy.

Lucius pesaba en todas sus cosas y en el tema de Potter y su pandilla (especialmente en Sirius, por rechazar a una familia tan espléndida como los Black) mientras hacía su ronda de guardia, aunque pasaba un poco de todo. No sabía cuánto rato había pasado andando por el tren, pero cuando llegó al final de éste, volvió a paso ligero al vagón de los prefectos, hasta que se cruzó con el pequeño Black.

-Lucius, ¿por alguna casualidad has visto a Bellatrix? –Preguntó Regulus, algo preocupado.

-¿A tu prima? No, no la he visto desde el escándalo con Despard, ¿por? –Respondió Lucius, sin mucho interés, sino más bien por cortesía.

-Porque me había mandado a hacer un recado y la he perdido. No estaba en nuestro compartimento y no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Nadie la ha visto –Le explicó él. Luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado más de lo que debía.

-¿Qué clase de recado? –Preguntó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Oh, nada, decirle a Alders una cosa…

-No me mientas. –Dijo serio, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la varita, a modo de amenaza.

-Un Howler explosivo para mi hermano.

-Mierda… ¡Regulus, la pueden expulsar por eso! ¡Los Howlers explosivos son dañinos! –Exclamó Lucius, cuando el tren se paró de repente.

Habían llegado ya a Hogsmeade y la gente salía eufórica de sus compartimentos, deseosos de llegar a Hogwarts. Lucius echó a correr para encontrar a Black antes de que se bajara del vagón y advertirle sobre la carta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo de coger sus cosas, sacó la varita y conjuró un patronus. Todos se quedaron en silencio y quietos cuando vieron una serpiente alada salir de la varita de Lucius. Le dio instrucciones al patronus de que le dijera a Narcisa que cogiera sus cosas. Siguió corriendo aprovechando la quietud de todos e intentó alcanzar a Black, pero ya era tarde. Cuando Lucius salió del expreso, Sirius estaba montando en un carro con Lupin y Peter. Corrió para alcanzarle pero cuando el carro empezó a marchar intentó alcanzarlo sin conseguirlo. Cuando lo dio por perdido, paró a tomar aire, ya que había corrido demasiado cuando un carruaje paró a su lado. Era Narcissa. Abrió la puerta y le indicó con la cabeza que subiera. Había cogido sus cosas y en aquel momento le miraba con un rostro severo. Lucius le explicó lo ocurrido, a lo que ella se puso como una loca. Tenían que evitar a toda costa que Sirius abriera esa carta.

Llegaron al colegio, y, tras dejar el equipaje en la entrada, subieron corriendo al comedor, a ver si lograban localizarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y le buscaron con la mirada sin ningún resultado. Las mesas se llenaban, y alrededor de Lucius se colocaban sus amigos de otros años, a los que él saludaba efusivamente y logró despistarse de su objetivo. Dolohov y Avery, sus dos "secuaces" se habían sentado a ambos lados de él y se habían puesto a hablarle sobre lo mismo de todos los años, y, cómo no, a elogiar a los Malfoy. En realidad lo único que querían realmente era tener asegurado un buen puesto en el Ministerio una vez salieran de allí, y estaba claro que Lucius, por el simple hecho de ser Malfoy lo iba a conseguir, así como un sitio en las filas de los mortífagos, cosa que sólo él y sus confidentes más cercanos sabían.

Los alumnos de primer curso comenzaron a entrar, todos aglutinados. Lucius reconocía a alguna que otra persona, aunque nadie realmente importante. Hijos de algún conocido de sus padres, nadie que mereciera la pena, o al menos de momento. Severus, como casi siempre, llegó algo tarde y se sentó en uno de los huecos que quedaba libre. Se le notaba algo preocupado, pero Lucius no le dio más importancia, ya le preguntaría luego en la Sala Común si no acababa pasando la noche con Narcisa.

La ceremonia empezó, y, como buenos prefectos de su casa, Lucius y Narcisa aplaudieron a las nuevas adquisiciones, dándoles las típicas charlas sobre honor, pureza, ambición y cubrirse las espaldas unos a otros. Cuando terminó la selección, Dumbledore empezó con su discurso. Lucius le hacía oídos sordos, excepto a una cosa que dijo que le interesó bastante.

Por razones que Dumbledore desconocía, el Ministerio había decidido adelantar un año el torneo de los tres magos, por lo que al año siguiente les tocaría participar, aunque no sabían seguro si en Beauxbatons, en Hogwarts o en Durmstrang. Después, siguió hablando de cosas aburridas. Realmente, a Lucius no le importaba mucho, ya que era su último año allí, pero le resultaba interesante. Cuando acabó el discurso, el Gran Comedor se llenó de cuchicheos sobre el Torneo, menos en algunos grupos, que sólo zampaban y comentaban lo buena que estaba la comida.

Al cabo de una hora u hora y media, cuando la mayoría de gente se levantó, dispuesta a irse de allí, algo les interrumpió. Un pitido agudo y molesto, como el grito de una mandrágora y una risa diabólica, una risa inconfundible. Era Bellatrix. Lucius buscó con la mirada a Sirius, al igual que hacía Bella desde el portón de entrada, pero a ambos se les quedó la cara pálida cuando vieron al grupo de Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin y Evans con almohadillas para los oídos y riéndose. Todos menos Lily, que parecía estar en desacuerdo, preocupada y diciendo cosas como "No tiene gracia, capullos", aunque no se oía por el agudo sonido. Todos, incluidos Bellatrix y Lucius estaban con los oídos tapados y se giraron hacia donde el grupo estaba señalando. Le habían dado el Howler a Severus. Lucius corrió a intentar salvarlo, pero cuando llegó, ya era tarde, el Howler explotó en una nube de humo verde y plateado con destellos que no tardó en evaporarse, y tras él, se vieron las manchas de sangre del chico, que acabó con bastantes heridas y muchas quemaduras.

Lucius estaba lleno de ira. Había intentado salvar a aquel cretino. Se giró a Avery y Dolohov y les indicó que llevaran a Snape a la enfermería. Pomfrey se levantó de la mesa de profesores y fue a marcha rápida tras ellos. Lucius salió por la puerta con Bellatrix.

-Esos gilipollas me la van a pagar. Podrían haber hecho cualquier cosa, ¡cualquiera! Pero a Severus ni tocarlo. –Gritaba furioso Lucius.

-Ya sé lo que podemos hacer… -Comentó Bellatrix con una sonrisa de psicópata en la cara y le susurró algo al oído. Lucius abrió mucho los ojos.

-En otras circunstancias, Bella, te habría dicho que ni en broma, pero oh, ¡por Merlín, sí! –Dijo emocionado.

Elaboraron un plan que no tardaron mucho en zanjar. Bellatrix sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y aireó la varita. En él, apareció una nota escrita con una perfecta caligrafía. "Pequeño Peter, te espero en los terrenos. Quiero darte algo muy especial que nunca olvidarás. Ven solo. Att: Sophie Sunderland." El pequeño Pettigrew caería en la trampa de lleno. Más tarde empezaron a salir todos del Gran Comedor y cuando salió Narcisa, Lucius la paró un minuto.

-Cissy, asegúrate de que en media hora no haya nadie en la Sala Común y estén todos en sus habitaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer algo arriesgado… -Dijo, con retazos de maldad en los ojos. Si Narcisa no lo conociera, diría que sus ojos eran rojos.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer? –Preguntó ella, cruzada de brazos.

-Mañana a la hora del desayuno lo sabrás, querida. –Respondió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los niños de primero la siguieron a la sala común y la gente no paraba de salir. Una vez salió el grupito de Gryffindors, Bellatrix se acercó a ellos, intimidante. O al menos lo intentaba.

-Dime, primo, ¿estás orgulloso de lo que le has hecho al pobre Severus? –Le dijo, con voz y cara de loca, metiendo disimuladamente el pergamino en el bolsillo de Peter, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No te imaginas cuánto. –Respondió, con una amplia sonrisa antes de irse. Bellatrix vio cómo Peter metía las manos en los bolsillos y se giraba para leer la nota.

-Ahora vengo, chicos, tengo que ir al baño. –Se excusó Pettigrew y se fue directo al servicio.

Una vez la gente desapareció por completo, llegaron Avery y Dolohov, que iban en dirección a la Sala Común. Lucius les dijo que prepararan "aquello", a lo que Bellatrix soltó una risa, impaciente. Estaba deseando que el espectáculo comenzara. Avery y Dolohov asintieron, con una sonrisa en los labios y corrieron a la Sala Común. Lucius y Bella salieron a los terrenos, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos que se hallaban por allá y esperando a que Pettigrew apareciera. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, salió a los terrenos, algo nervioso y con el papel arrugado entre las manos, retorciéndolo. Bellatrix salió de detrás del arbusto y exclamó "¡Desmaius!". Peter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó inconsciente. Ella se acercó bailoteando y riendo, saltando alrededor de él. Lucius se acercó y observó atentamente. Agitó la varita y unas cuerdas aparecieron alrededor del inconsciente chico, amordazándolo. Sonrió y con otro aireo de varita, el cuerpo se levantó y le siguió por donde él iba. El colegio iba a amanecer con una imagen que pasaría a la Historia de Hogwarts.


	4. Capítulo 3 (Lily)

Lily despertó de su sueño el primer día de clase. Se levantó algo desganada, cosa que le pasaba todas las mañanas, pero luego empezó a recobrar energía. Era el primer día de clase, y como prefecta y alumna modelo, tenía que dar ejemplo. Se vistió con la túnica y todo lo que le hacía falta, cogió los libros y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí le estaba esperando James. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez tenía que soportarlo. Le caía bien a veces, pero otras veces era muy pelma. Lo primero que le dijo en todo el día fue "Buenos días, preciosa, ¿quieres salir conmigo?". Lily rió, pero era más bien una risa de las de "Me río por no llorar". James rió también, como si hubiera sido una broma, aunque ambos sabían que no lo era. Como aún era pronto, se pusieron a charlar un poco en un sofá de la sala común. Si por "charlar" se entiende que James hable y hable. Y si por "James hablando" se entiende "James criticando a ese capullo de Bellamy".

-Será un capullo, pero es mi capullo, y fin de la conversación. –Dijo Lily, algo tajante.

En momentos como aquellos se notaba la ausencia de Sirius, que no soltó ninguna broma de doble sentido con "capullo", a lo que seguirían una serie de risas, sobretodo la de Peter, la más exagerada, que graznaba como un cerdo cuando reía. Esa era otra, a Peter no lo había visto por allá y la noche había sido demasiado tranquila. El cuarto del grupillo siempre era un cuarto escandaloso, de risas, donde la de Pettigrew destacaba sobre todas, y juraría que aquella noche no la había oído. Igualmente, no le dio más importancia. Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera puede tener un mal día y decidir acostarse pronto,

James, al final, cambió de tema. Aunque se notaba que era un hombre. Ahora no hacía más que hablar de Quidditch.

-Bueno… ¿Y has pensado ya lo que te dije el año pasado de unirte al equipo? Yo creo que como cazadora lo harías genial. Ahora que Mitchell y sus amigos se han graduado, necesitamos un golpeador, un guardián y un cazador. –Le explicó James.

-Mira, me lo pensaré, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para añadirme algo más. –Respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Iré a las pruebas, y dependiendo del nivel y de las ganas que tenga, me presentaré o no. Aparte, podría ser golpeadora con Sirius. Yo quiero machacar serpientes.

James se quedo en silencio y se puso serio.

-En… ¿En serio? –Preguntó, algo asustado, Merlín sabe por qué.- ¿Crees que aguantarías?

-¡Claro que no! –Lily se echó a reír.- Me derribarían a la primera, soy una floja.

James suspiró aliviado. Lily siguió riendo y tomándole el pelo. A James. Potter. Se notaba que le gustaba por eso mismo, James no era tan inocente como para dejarse tomar el pelo por cualquiera. Y a Lily eso le gustaba en parte. Se divertía con él. Tal vez algún día la diera una oportunidad. Algún día. Una. Sólo una. Cuando cortara con Bellamy. Si cortaban, claro. Pero algún día. Tal vez al cabo de unos años. Y solamente una.

Luego, siguieron hablando sobre Quidditch, con James diciendo lo difícil que estaba este año ganar porque blablabla y bliblibli. Lily lo hacía con poca gente, pero miraba a James, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras en su cabeza sonaba "_Hace tal vez más de mil años que me cortaron ahormaron y cosieron. Había entonces cuatro magos de fama de los que la memoria los nombres guarda. El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo; el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada; del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos…_"

-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices? –Preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Pues no sé… ¿Tú que piensas? –Improvisó ella.

-Que sí.

-Pues entonces no.

Lily se rió y James se quedó como un pasmarote. Estaba clara cuál era la pregunta que le había hecho, así que le restó importancia. Luego, ella se levantó, ya que ya era hora de ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Justo en ese momento bajaron Sirius y Remus de las habitaciones. Probablemente habían estado espiando, pero Lily ya estaba acostumbrada.

Salieron los cuatro de la Sala Común, cuando Remus preguntó si alguien había visto a Peter. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie le había visto desde un rato después de dejar el comedor, cuando había dicho que iba al baño. Sirius se encogió de hombros, decía que ya aparecería. Bajaron hasta al salón de entrada, donde, para sorpresa de todos, había un corro inmenso de gente.

Todos corrieron a meterse a ver qué había ocurrido, James y Sirius los primeros. Si había algún lío, ellos querían ser los primeros en línea. Remus se quedó atrás, con Lily, pero ambos avanzaron corriendo cuando oyeron a Sirius despotricar en voz alta, cabreado.

Habían encontrado a Peter. Lily ahogó un grito al verlo.

Peter estaba tendido en el suelo, desnudo, tapándose con las manos, con un aspecto horrible. Tenía tatuado "sangre sucia" por todo el cuerpo con Flagrate, en aquellos sitios donde no le habían salido llagas bastante hondas con muy mal aspecto. Tenía la cara llena de espinillas y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, y allí, en primera fila, Malfoy poniendo cara de asco, con sus aires de superioridad, riéndose de Peter con sus amigos, Avery y Dolohov. Bellatrix a su lado, soltaba carcajadas que ni en Azkaban se oían. Era realmente escalofriante. Pero eso no era lo único. Peter estaba llorando.

A Lily no le extrañaba. No sólo le habían deformado, torturado, cortado y maldecido. Le habían humillado públicamente. Toda la escuela había visto a Peter "Popogrew" desnudo y humillado. Todos se reían. Todos menos ellos. Sirius, James, Remus y Lily les miraban con odio. Lily sacó la varita al mismo tiempo que los otros tres. Los cuatro se miraron y cada uno apuntó a una persona. Sirius apuntó a Malfoy, James a Dolohov, Remus a Avery y Lily a Bellatrix. Los cuatro lanzaron su hechizo a la vez. El mismo hechizo, un hechizo que inventaron entre los cinco (o al menos eso es lo que Lily les había hecho creer) y que dijeron de usarlo sólo en casos extremos. Realmente, Lily sabía de su existencia porque fue a la que acudieron en busca de consejo. Los cuatro exclamaron "¡Flarent!" y una bola negra salió de cada una de las varitas, hundiéndose en el pecho de sus contrincantes y estampándolos contra la pared que tenían detrás. Los cuatro guardaron sus varitas justo a tiempo, ya que ni un minuto después, llegaron los profesores. Los profesores Bartlett, Flitwick, McGonagall y Kettleburn se abrieron paso, encabezados por el primero. McGonagall soltó un grito ahogado y los cuatro profesores miraron con demasiada acusación en sus miradas a James y a Sirius. Remus no pudo evitar meterse en medio.

-¡Profesores! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se atreven a mirarles así? ¡Peter es nuestro amigo, nunca le haríamos tal salvajada! –Exclamó indignado Remus.

-Supongo que tiene razón, señor Lupin, pero eso no quita que estén en la escena del crimen en el momento oportuno… Como de normal. –Respondió calmadamente el profesor Bartlett.

-¡Sí, al igual que todos los demás alumnos! –Saltó James.

El profesor Bartlett lo dejó estar, y dijo algo como que ya le preguntaría lo sucedido a Pettigrew cuando recobrara el conocimiento. La gente se dispersó tras la orden de los profesores. Se fueron cada uno por su parte, aunque la mayor parte de gente se fue al gran comedor. Sirius y James se adelantaron, despotricando sobre el señor Bartlett y Lily se quedó atrás con Remus, para variar.

Lily no podía parar de pensar cómo alguien podía ser tan sádico y tan horrible. Hacerle eso a alguien tan inocente con Pettigrew, que no mataría ni a una mosca.

Dolor, humillación, soledad… Peter lo debía haber pasado fatal. No había visto a nadie de Gryffindor llorar nunca por un ataque, y eso demostraba lo mucho que Bellatrix y Lucius se habían pasado. Lily estaba completamente segura de que aquello no era más que la superficie. Estaba convencida de que a Peter le habían hecho algo más, algo que no se podía ver a simple vista. Se temía lo peor. Sólo de pensarlo le entró un escalofrío, así que dejó de pensar en ello.

Ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, nadie del grupo parecía tener ganas de desayunar, y menos aún si las clases que tenían ese día eran Historia de la Magia, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

Tras el breve y escaso desayuno, todos partieron hacia sus clases, y los de sexto fueron a "empezar bien el día con una hora de siesta", como decía Remus. Lily se rió. Podía ser una alumna ejemplar, sí, pero eso no quitaba que el profesor Binns fuera un tostón. Remus y Lily se sentaron en primera fila, frente a la mesa del profesor, como era normal, mientras que Sirius y James se sentaron detrás del todo a marear y tirar bolitas de pergamino a sus compañeros. Todos intentaron evitar a Malfoy. Preferían no tener más encontronazos con él, al menos durante una semana. La lección del día en Historia de la Magia era "El Concilio de Magos". Remus rodó los ojos y bostezó.

La clase se les hizo más lenta de lo normal, pero al menos ya habían pasado lo peor del día. La siguiente era Estudios Muggles, que al menos, aunque la asignatura no era muy entretenida, el profesor sí lo era. El profesor Howlett era uno de los más jóvenes profesores de Hogwarts (junto al profesor Bartlett) por ese entonces. En cada clase llevaba un objeto útil y uno inútil. En aquella clase trajo un "tapón" y una "pajarita". El profesor Howlett nunca dejaba que Lily respondiera a las preguntas, al igual que otros nacidos de muggles que había en la clase, porque ellos estaba claro que sabían la respuesta. El profesor se pasó el resto de la clase elogiando a las pajaritas. Decía que eran guays. A Lily le hacía gracia aquel profesor, estaba chiflado.

Por último, asistieron a la clase de Adivinación, la otra clase con profesora chiflada. La profesora Trelawney solía ser muy calmada, pero de vez en cuando tenía algún que otro sobresalto por visiones que le venían, y fue una de las más excelentes magas de su generación. "Como que me llamo Kataline os juro que he tenido una visión" y "El mal se acerca" eran sus frases más comunes en las clases.

Al salir de Adivinación, siempre se podía oír a muchos alumnos burlarse de ella. A Lily le daba algo de pena, ya que la profesora Trelawney era muy dulce e inocente y rara vez suspendía a alguien.

Al acabar las clases, Lily decidió pasarse por la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Peter, pero cuando llegó, sólo había una cama ocupada, y no era la suya, sino la de Severus. Pomfrey le explicó a Lily que Peter se había recuperado. Un par de contrahechizos y una poción curativa y estaba como nuevo, aunque debido a unos sucesos que el profesor Bartlett le había impedido contar, Peter no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Lily asintió con la cabeza, temiéndose lo peor. Luego, vio a Snape tendido en la cama, mirándole, probablemente queriendo recibir alguna visita. Lily pensó "¡Qué demonios!". Total, ya estaba allí, así que no le costaba nada.

Se acercó con cautela y se sentó suavemente sobre una silla al lado de la cama. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a entablar conversación, hasta que Severus se lanzó.

-Gracias. –Logró articular, con voz queda.

-¿Gracias por…? –Preguntó ella.

-Por visitarme… Por no reírte de mí cuando me pasó esto… No sé… -Se encogió de hombros y soltó una queja. Probablemente le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a las quemaduras.

-No me des las gracias por ser como soy. –Sonrió.- Si se pasaron, se pasaron, aunque creo que Sirius no sabía lo de la explosión. Creía que era un Howler agudo, nada más. El Howler era de Bellatrix.

-Lo sé… Me lo comentó Regulus. Le dije que no lo hicieran, que era mala idea, pero para variar, pasaron de mí. –Severus logró dibujar en su cara una sonrisa algo triste.

-Pues no sé por qué… Y sigo sin saber por qué estás en Slytherin. Deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw. Hay tíos en Ravenclaw que son tan gilipollas que deberían estar en Slytherin. Creo que os intercambiaron. –Lily intentaba animarlo como podía.

-No, me gusta Slytherin. Me siento… No sé, com si de verdad tuviera a alguien a mi lado que de verdad se preocupa por mí. Aparte, dicen que estoy allí por mi ambición. Siempre dicen que voy a por lo que no puedo conseguir, que tengo objetivos demasiado altos. –Le explicó Severus.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –Preguntó Lily, curiosa.

-Algún día lo sabrás. –Él sonrió.

La conversación terminó ahí. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir, así que Lily se despidió y salió, pensando en sus cosas. Demasiadas acontecimientos en dos días como para asimilarlos completamente.

Al salir de la enfermería, fue directa a la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando iba por el séptimo piso, algo le paró. Estaba desierto, no había ni un alma. Escuchó varios ruidos y se giró. No había nadie. Se giró de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir con su camino cuando la vio al otro extremo del pasillo.

Bellatrix Black la apuntaba con la varita y una sonrisa que ni al mismísimo diablo le quedaría bien.


	5. Capítulo 4 (Remus)

Remus bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba distraido. Miró quién había por allí y se encontró con que la sala estaba completamente vacía excepto por dos personas: Sirius y Tyler. Separados, claramente. Remus sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? ¿Aquellos dos estaban solos en la misma habitación y aún no se habían matado después de lo del tren? Se olía lo peor. Se acercó corriendo a Sirius y se sentó junto a él en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Cuando estuvo junto a él se dio cuenta de que estaba… ¿leyendo un libro? Estaba claro que aquello era una pesadilla. Sirius Black no podía estar leyendo.

-Hola. –Dijo Remus.

-Hola. –Dijo Sirius.

Hubo silencio.

-Esto… ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó Remus.

-¿Eh? Bien, bien. –Respondió Sirius.

Más silencio. Pasaron cinco, diez minutos. Remus estaba confundido. Sí, quería preguntarle sobre Tyler, pero estaba delante. Quería preguntarle también sobre el libro, pero a lo mejor su amigo se lo tomaba a mal. Al final, Tyler salió por la puerta de la Sala Común y Sirius tiró el libro al fuego.

-Joder, al fin… -Suspiró aliviado Sirius.- Ser listo y esas cosas es jodidamente agotador… No puedo estar más de cinco minutos leyendo sin cansarme… ¿Cómo mierdas lo hacéis tú y Lily?

-Me habías preocupado, capullo. –Comentó Remus, después de reírse a carcajadas.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius suspiró de nuevo.

-Nada bueno, supongo. –Explicó él.- Ha venido a pedirme disculpas, y antes de que preguntes, no sé por qué se disculpaba. Supongo que no quiere más enemigos y menos si yo soy uno de ellos, pero el caso es que me he mostrado calmado, para que se creyera que no me esperaba una de sus bromas. En fin, que hemos estado cerca de una hora aquí y no ha pasado nada. ¿Está mal que diga que tengo miedo? El suspense me está carcomiendo por dentro, Lunático.

Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-Ven, anda, te quiero enseñar una cosa. –Le respondió él. Tras eso, se levantó y fue hacia una mesa que había a la otra punta de la Sala Común, pero Sirius seguía inmóvil en el sitio.- Eh… ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Porque no quiero que me saques la chorra debajo de la mesa. –Contestó Sirius, totalmente serio.

-No te voy a enseñar el rabo, pedazo de gilipollas. –Dijo él, riendo y se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa. Giró la cabeza hacia Sirius.- Aparte… -Media sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.- Debajo de la mesa no me cabría, te la tendría que enseñar en los terrenos.

Sirius Black se levantó de un salto con los ojos como platos, se tapó la boca con una mano y le señaló con otra, alarmado, como cuando un niño pequeño oye un taco. Remus se había sorprendido tanto a sí mismo como a su compañero y amigo. Remus, el lobo. Lunático, el mago. Aquel inocente muchacho que se zambullía en sus libros, que pasaba tardes enteras leyendo. Aquel que tenía poder para derrotar a Malfoy, Dolohov, Avery y las Black a la vez, pero nunca, JAMÁS, se le pasaría por la cabeza. Aquel que con oír "pene" se sonrojaba cual mujer del siglo pasado. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre Remus y Sirius. Los dos pensaron lo mismo por un momento. Remus había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sirius y muy poco tiempo con Lily últimamente.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Remus Lupin que aquella escena de su vida iba a empezar con Sirius Black leyendo y él mismo haciendo una broma sobre el tamaño de su pene?

Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, él le contestado dicho que estaba rematadamente loco.

Sirius se acercó donde estaba Remus. Éste apartó la mesa un poco y dio tres golpes en la pared, al son de un "Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura". El borde de una puerta (si se le podía llamar así, ya que de alta era la mitad que una puerta normal) se dibujó y brilló sobre la pared dos segundos, como si al otro lado hubiera una exagerada iluminación. Sirius no se lo acababa de creer. Remus abrió la puerta, y dejó ver al otro lado una habitación, al más puro estilo de la Sala de los Menesteres, adaptada para todo lo que se quisiera hacer allí.

Todo.

TO-DO.

Sí, había hasta una cama con una mesilla de noche al lado con cuatro cajones, todos a rebosar de condones.

-¿Has hecho tú esto? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Pues claro. ¿Quién sino? –Respondió Remus, orgulloso de sí mismo.- Me aburría demasiado y ya he hecho lo de historia.

-¿Ya has hecho lo de historia? Pues si no es mucha molestia…

-Lo tienes sobre la cama. –Le interrumpió, con una sonrisa.- Y ahora vayámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Sirius asintió y salió de allí, seguido de Remus, que dio tres toques en la puerta, al son de un "Travesura Realizada". Luego le explicó que podían cambiar las palabras para abrir y cerrar la puerta, que la verdad es que no estaba muy original para inventarse cosas.

Sirius puso una excusa malísima para irse (concretamente, que tenía que hacer los deberes de adivinación), probablemente a buscar a alguna fémina a la que enseñarle su santuario. Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Como no sabía bien qué hacer, decidió dar un paseo por lo terrenos, así que salió de la Sala Común.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor hasta llegar al séptimo piso para encontrarse con algo desagradable a la par que emocionante. Algo que no había oído cuando bajaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Un duelo de titanes: Lily Evans contra Bellatrix Black. Justo cuando llegó Remus, a Lily pareció encendérsele un algo en el cuerpo, como si Remus fuera un amuleto y tumbó a Bellatrix con un sonoro "Jinx" que resonó por toda la planta. Pero la suerte de los merodeadores hizo su aparición. McGonagall llegó girando la esquina, quejándose por el alboroto, momento en el cual Remus y Lily se quedaron sin habla.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –Preguntó la profesora escandalizada.

-¡Bellatrix me atacó, fue en defensa propia! –Comentó rápidamente Lily, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Se defendió Bellatrix.

-¡Basta ya! ¿No han tenido suficiente con lo de Peter, Severus y Tyler? No sé cuántos puntos lleva cada casa, ¡pero asegúrense de que estas infracciones dejarán sin puntos a ambas! –Exclamó Minerva, bastante enfadada.- Oh, y por cierto, señorita Evans, señor Lupin, avisen a los señores Black y a Potter de que el director quiere verlos hoy en su despacho. –La profesora fue interrumpida por una risa de Bellatrix.- Y a usted también quiere verla, señorita Black, junto con el señor Malfoy a las seis en punto.

Minerva se marchó, y después, Bellatrix hizo lo mismo, lanzándoles a ambos una mirada amenazadora.

Remus se llevó a Lily a la Sala Común para enseñarle su nuevo invento y charlar un poco, pero cuando llegaron allí, antes de usar su hechizo, decidió poner la oreja justo donde debería aparecer la supuesta puerta y decidió que era mejor no entrar. Probablemente ya había alguien dentro y podría causarles un trauma a ambos.

Decidieron ir a los terrenos, a ver si allí encontraban algo de tranquilidad. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzaron a charlar sobre sus cosas.

Pasaron horas hablando (durante las cuales, Remus aprovechó para mandarles dos mensajes en aviones de papel a Sirius y a James y decirles que el director quería hablar con ellos). Justo en ese momento, salió el tema que Lily no quería tocar.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad. –Le dijo Remus a Lily.

-Por ahora me va bien con Brendon, pero gracias. –Respondió Lily, algo fría.

-O al menos no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. Eres una persona totalmente diferente cuando hablas sobre él. Te vuelves fría, cortante y arisca. Tú no eres así.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que si él me hace así, quiero estar con él? –Le preguntó ella.

-No digo que quieras. Digo que le des una oportunidad y tal vez te acabe gustando. –Aclaró él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque James es mi amigo, y le veo sufrir. –Le explicaba Remus.- Le veo sufrir por ti. Cada día. Si Sirius no estuviera en la misma habitación que él, me apuesto lo que quieras a que lloraría por ti, pero es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo si su colega está delante. No te haces una idea de lo que siente por ti, de lo que siente cada vez que te ve. Cuando está contigo, podrían estar lanzando bombardas a su alrededor, que él no oiría, vería ni sentiría nada, porque todo lo que le importa es Lily Evans. Te quiere, te desea, te anhela. No es como Sirius. No quiere tu cuerpo, te quiere a ti. No quiere llevarte a su cama, quiere llevarte a su corazón, pero tú no le das una oportunidad, y sin oportunidades, el mundo se va a la mierda. Los rumores sobre James son mentira, él no va tirándose a tías para olvidarse de ti ni nada por el estilo. Por Merlín, en su cabeza no existe otra chica que no seas tú. ¡No existe otra persona que no seas tú, pero tú no te das ni cuenta!

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de eso, Remus? –Le preguntó ella, tras lo que tragó saliva.

-Porque me lo ha contado. Y me lo cuenta casi cada día. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, tú eres lo único que ve. Sueña contigo, una y otra vez. El mismo sueño desde hace años. El año pasado fue cuando el virus se convirtió en enfermedad. Se le activó el chip. Dijo que vivía por y para ti, y que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de quitarle esa idea. Me explicó que desde cuarto tenía un sueño que le rondaba la cabeza. Un sueño en el que salíamos Sirius, Colagusano, él y yo, caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade tras haber cenado por allí. Los cuatro juntos, con nuestras respectivas parejas. Las de Sirius, Colagusano y la mía si tenían rostro definido, uno que James no reconocía, pero su pareja… No tenía cara. Por alguna razón, no lograba encontrar a nadie que encajara con él. No creía que fuera a encontrar a nadie que pudiera acabar estando con él. El año pasado, cuando empezó a hablar más contigo, dijo que su sueño cambió. Tú eras su pareja. Él te quería a ti. Sólo a ti. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió y me juró por Merlín que no dejaría de intentarlo, y cuando lo consiguiera, jamás en la vida te abandonaría. Que seguiría contigo. Que te protegería hasta que su último aliento abandonara su cuerpo…

Lily se quedó sin palabras. Remus la miró, sin saber bien qué decir, pero ya que ella no se lo impedía, continuó.

-Me pidió que hablara contigo para ver si le dabas una oportunidad. –Le confesó él.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Te dijo que me dijeras todo eso? –Preguntó ella, atónita.

-No, él sólo me dijo eso. Todo lo que te acabo de decir es una mínima parte del sermón que me suelta siempre, y pienso que deberías saberlo antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Y por qué ahora que estoy con Brendon?

-¡A la mierda Bellamy! –Exclamó Remus.- ¡Ya sabes cómo es, todos te lo dicen, es un completo gilipollas! Y yo no soy de los que están a favor de la opinión popular. Los rumores corren como una endiablada snitch, pero por Merlín, ¡él lo es!

-No sé… No sé qué pensar Remus. Llevo tres meses con él y no sé qué pensar. A veces pienso que sólo me quiere para echar un polvo más, pero otras veces parece como si me hipnotizara. Es complicado. –Le explicó Lily.- Me lo pensaré, pero mientras esté con él, no voy a tener nada con James.

-¿Y por qué diablos no le diste una oportunidad antes de salir con Brendon?

-Porque James se ha convertido en alguien especial para mí… -Dijo Lily, mirando a Remus a los ojos.- Es como si yo te pidiera salir a ti. No quiero perder a un amigo, y es lo que más temo. Él es de mis mejores amigos…

-¿Sabes? La valentía es bastante curiosa. –Comentó él.- Dicen que los valientes son capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa porque tienen algún temor más fuerte que esa cosa, y, por lo tanto, piensan "Al menos no me estoy enfrentando a lo que más temo". Entonces, son capaces de aventurarse contra dicha cosa. Mi mayor temor descubrirás algún día cuál es. El tuyo dices que es ese. El de James es que jamás le des una oportunidad y no pueda tenerte. Y lo intenta, ya lo creo que lo intenta, pero tú no haces más que añadir baches, y al pobre le cuesta cada vez más. Está escalando una montaña y tú no haces más que poner la pared más y más empinada cada vez, y créeme que no dudo que él escalaría en vertical con sus propias manos, y tampoco dudo que lo vaya a conseguir. Lo sé. Sé que lo va a conseguir, y él está decidido a hacerlo, salgas con Lucius o con Severus o con quien diablos sea, él no se rendirá, así que creo que es mejor que te prepares

Lily sí que se quedó sin habla.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dice él a la cara? –Preguntó ella, muy bajito, como si no se atreviera o temiera la respuesta.

-Porque teme asustarte y que no le dirijas la palabra nunca más. Y para él, una vida sin ti, es una vida que no merece la pena.

Lily sonrió un poco, pero eso sería un secreto que quedaría sellado entre Remus y ella. Tal vez Remus hubiera conseguido algún cambio al fin.


End file.
